Two Teams One Aim: Back to Back
by Mishcabe
Summary: Both teams work together once again to catch a marine sniper. How is the young orphan connected and will they be able to catch this serial killer who appears and disappears like a ghost!
1. Crazy

_Authors Note: EY I BACK! The NCIS team and Criminal Minds team are back once again for another joint investigation. This is about 10 months after Two Teams One Aim and they've been in contact with each other (technology you know…) and yes well they are called together after a series of murders that are seen to be linked. _

_Note: the NCIS won't be called in right away as with the last story… but I'll cook up some fun chapters just for you NCIS fans (: _Short chapter cause I have to think up the profile and other stuff. So why not comment on what you think about the UnSub.

_UnSub PV_

Dead. They were all dead. _**Good riddance to the all!**_ I gloated, remembering the flashes of pain across their faces before they fell into the mud, blood seeping from their gun shot wounds. _No…we'll be caught._ I shivered, pulling the blankets around me closer, fearful of the shadows in the corners. The sights of bars across my windows, caging me in like an animal. _**Be strong, you worthless wimp!**_ A fist slashed across my cheek, sending pain through my body. I slumped back on the bed, cowering. More punches rained down on me. I whimpered for him to stop. It hurt so much. I welcomed the dark.


	2. Detective Robert Sands

Authors Note: Next Chapter is here! This is just leading up to what is going to happen. Hope you enjoy

"Detective Robert Sands." A male voice said opening his phone. He looked around at the silent park, the bright yellow police tape stopping everyone from entering. Even after the scene had been cleared, he could still see the two young boy's bodies as they lay peacefully on the ground…with a bloody red wound through their chests. Blood staining them and everything around them, penetrating deep into the soil.

"This is Jennifer Jareau from the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit. I'm calling in regards to the case files that you sent over." A female voice explained. Sands rubbed the tension from his forehead.

"You might want to add two more victims to that list, ma'am." He added, wishing he didn't sound harsh.

"I'm…I'm sorry to hear that." She answered. "I'm letting you know the team is taking up the investigation. We'll be flying out as soon as possible."

"Thank you." All the tension seemed to fall from his body as he heard her words. "You don't know how much we need your help."

"We'll be flying out later this morning."

"Great, I'll meet you at the station when you arrive." They disconnected and Sands looked around at the latest scene.

"Six deaths don't make you a legend." He said softly to himself, before turning and walking back to his car. The cool light of soon to be hot California sun shone down on the two blood soaked patches of ground.

Like the stealthy predator he was, Derek Morgan crouched low behind the desks of his co-workers and made his way around to where Doctor Spencer Reid was sitting, tapping away on his computer. _This is too easy._ He thought. He rounded the corner of Reid's desk and sprang up, yelling like a mad man. Reid jumped from his chair, eyes wide and heart beating twice as fast. As soon as Morgan had his desired effect, he burst out laughing. Emily Prentiss and Penelope Garcia looked over at the stunned Reid and laughing Morgan.

"Boys!" they both said at the same time, rolling their eyes.

"Morgan! I swear! Stop getting hints from Tony!" Reid yelled referring to their friend from NCIS.

"The look on your face was priceless." Morgan laughed slapping the desk.

"Guy." JJ called out from the ramp around the outside of the bullpen. "We've got a bad one." They all stopped and looked up at Aaron Hotchner who came to stand behind her. His brief nod said more then her words. They all made their way into the conference room with the round table in the center. Jason Gideon handed them all a case file as they entered. The pin boards on two of the walls were filled with pictures and maps of the murders. Most of them centered around parts of California.

"Miami?" Morgan asked, flicking through the case file. "Don't we have a FBI unit there?"

"They passed it on to us. Apparently a drug bust is more important." Hotch explained sitting at the head of the table. Silence followed his words as they pondered the file.

"Do they have any leads?" Prentiss asked.

Reid shook his head. "Says here that the victims were shot in random locations at random times."

"They were shot with Lapua 308 sniper rifle bullets…" Gideon mused the last part to himself. The whole team looked up at each other, with worried looks on their faces.

"I'm going to make a call." Hotch said dismissing himself from the room.

"Is it-" Reid started.

"No." Morgan cut him off.

"But-"

"Kid…its not."

"Could-"

"No, now let it go. Hotch will handle it."


	3. Gibbs Makes a Joke

"Bull's-eye!" Tony DiNozzo cheered scoring yet another paper ball into the waste bin. With all the filing done and no case to work on, NCIS was looking like the perfect paid holiday. Ziva David looked up from her desk and gave him a scathing look before returning to her file. Little did she know, Tony had slipped in a bunch of his files into her pile. He was hoping to be long gone before she realized.

"Can't you find something productive to do?" Timothy McGee asked, annoyed when he made another cheer.

"Can't you hurry up with your work?" Tony mocked throwing paper at him. McGee grabbed the ball and threw it back at him at the same time Tony's desk phone rang.

"Special Agent DiNozzo?" he said glaring at the smug McGee.

"Tony, its Aaron from the BAU. Have you seen Gibbs?" Hotch asked, seated at his desk in the BAU headquarters. Tony looked around and spotted Gibbs coming out of the elevator from seeing either Ducky or Abby.

"Yeah…he's here." Tony said slowly.

"Has he been acting…out of sorts lately? Disappearing and appearing at various times? Acting strange" Hotch asked in a low voice. Tony frowned.

"Hey Boss!" Gibbs looked over at him.

"Yes DiNozzo?" the death stare was just under the surface.

"Are you clinically sane?" Tony cringed expecting a head-slap.

Gibbs gave a thoughtful look.

"Who's asking?"

"The…FBI."

"Tell them I skipped town and the last you heard I was on my way to an asylum."

Tony, McGee and Ziva stopped on the spot and looked at him. Gibbs never made jokes. He ignored them and got on with his work.

"Yeah…he's fine." Tony answered Hotch who was suppressing his laughter so much it almost hurt. "Why?" he added in undertone watching his boss.

"Something came up. I'll call if something changes." He hung up.

"Not what they wanted to hear?" Gibbs asked, a small smile at the corners of his mouth.

"No…I think they expected it." He said starting to pull out a bunch of files.

Hotch left his office once again after a glance at his young son and wife. They weren't going to like it when he told them he had to leave again. It had been the best month in a long time. The rest of the team looked up at his entrance.

"Get your bags. We leave in ten." He said pulling out his cell. He left a message on the home answering machine and promised to call as soon as possible.

"Everything alright?" Gideon asked as he locked his office door.

"Hailey isn't going to be too happy. It was Jack's birthday yesterday and she wanted to go out for dinner tonight." he said solemnly.

"This one shouldn't be too hard. We've dealt with a case like this before."

"That's what I'm afraid of."


End file.
